


The Blunt Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction, Weed, crackfic, dan is not, he shouldve re-branded to that, i dont ship phan why am i doing this, im sorry, its bc my tatinof annivarsary is today, lol danisnotastoner, oh yeah, phil is a stoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan and Phil go to Tennessee.Phil gets the munchies.Phil gets a blunt up the ass.





	The Blunt Fic

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY???????? ALSO THIS IS MY 2ND CRACKFIC IN A WEEK??????

The British boys sighed almost at the same time in their bunks. Phil was hungry, and so was Dan. Although, for different reasons. Dan reason was normal; He hadn't eaten since 10:00AM, and it was 3:00PM. He only had cereal in the bus and he didn't want that, and he hadn't eaten out because they were in Nashville, Tennessee and there's only barbecue places there.  
Phil's reason was a bit different. He was a stoner and got the munchies often. He was so fricking hungry.  
Phil finally climbed out of his bunk with a blunt in hand, not being able to handle his hunger anymore. He tried to get out quietly, he shan't alarm Dan. He was going to be eating Dan's cereal anyway's, and that always made Dan enraged.  
Phil snuck into the tiny kitchen. He could see the driver from here, and she waved at Phil. Phil waved back, praying for her to look at the road again. The driver's name was Jessie, and he was pretty sure she had a thing for him.  
Phil unhooked the cabinet door, and grabbed the only thing: Cheerios. Dan's cereal.  
He opened them and literally dug in with his bare hand, forgetting to be quiet.  
Unfortunately, Dan heard. His stomach growled. He angrily stomped out of his bunk, and he swung the curtain of his boyfriend's bunk back. It reeked of weed.  
"That fucking pot-head!" Dan yell-whispered.  
He stomped into the kitchen, catching Phil. One hand had a blunt and the other had cereal.  
"PHIL-FUCKING-LESTER! YOU ATE MY CEREAL AGAIN! COME HERE, BOY!" Daniel yelled at Phil. Phil had a terrified look on his face, and Jessie The Driver didn't dare to look back. Because like, what the fuck?  
Dan grabbed his cereal and then dragged the blue-eyed boy into his bunk.  
"Phil! What the fuck?! First off, you are smoking weed in a very redneck state where weed is very illegal! Second, you're eating my cereal again!" Dan whispers to him. Jessie, nor the guy that plays Dil, can't hear this conversation.  
"I... I'm sor-!"  
"Nope! That doesn't fix this. Y'know what? I'm gonna stick that blunt up your bum. As a lesson." Phil looked at him with a confused face.  
"Dan... That's not how blunts work-" Dan shushes him before pulling out a condom to put the blunt in. Phil looks relieved. Dan always carries small condoms in case of an emergency.  
Dan plucks the blunt out of his hands, then puts it in the condom. He unzips and takes off Phil's pants.  
Phillip's briefs read 'ME ME BIG BOY'.  
Dan pulls them down to his ankles, Phil's semi hard on springs up.  
The D-H-Master strokes Phil's cock until Phil releases a moan, and he urges Philop to be quiet.  
Dan prods the other boy's entrance with the blunt, before it slipping in.  
"Babe, that feels... weird. It's kinda warm." Phil comments  
"Well, that's your punishment for stealing my cereal."  
"At least you aren't doing this to a bird!" Phil says. Dan has to think if he's talking about an animal or a woman first.  
Daniel starts thrusting the blunt in and out and it hits his prostate, Phil releases tiny moans. Neither are sure if they're from pleasure.  
"Are you guys oka- WHAT THE FUCK???!!!" The guy that played Dil pulled the curtain back, not knowing what was happening.  
"I CAN'T EXPLAIN" Phil yells.  
Unknowingly, this made them all miss a chance to eat. They passed a gas station, and Jessie was planning to stop there, but the yells from Guy-That-Plays-Dil made her want to get to the venue quicker.  
Phil never smoked weed afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> also the 'They passed a gas station' part is true???? i was at a gas station w my family and we saw their tour bus pass by us and i got sad??? im always so close to meeting them jfc


End file.
